


Chociaż jedna randka przed ślubem

by Negatywka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Dom!Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, One Year Later, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Wspomniane SeungJJ, handjob, sub!viktor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negatywka/pseuds/Negatywka
Summary: – Modliłeś się do niego na studiach, nie, nie przerywaj mi!, opowiadałeś, jaki jest idealny, od rzęs po rozmiar buta! A teraz mieszkacie razem, a ty przychodzisz do mnie w dniu Grand Prix i prosisz mnie, żebym wymyślił ci poprawną randkę? Co to w ogóle jest “poprawna randka”?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie zdążyłam przed północą. Ani przed urodzinami Viktora i nie przed Pierwszą Pustą Środą. To nic, jest i tak :D
> 
> Bardzo, bardzo dziękuje za każdy komentarz, każdy kudos i każdy bookmark, dzielnie karmiły moją wenę! ;_; <3 
> 
> Bardzo mnogo i z całego serca dziękuję kasssumi i LoboBathory za przecinki, sprawdzenie, zaakceptowanie, więcej przecinków i gorące dyskusje o bezpiecznej relacji dom/sub, missMHO za pomoc z rosyjskim, sobie za nie rzucenie tego w cholerę po kilometrach researchu.
> 
> A teraz, cóż, Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku  
> i  
> enjoy!  
> <3

Święta to magiczny okres roku. Podobno. Yuuri doceniał wszystko to, co komercjalizacja zrobiła dla rozpowszechniania tego urokliwego obrazka z choinką, prezentami i Mikołajem. Doceniał to jeszcze bardziej, gdy w grudniu był poza Japonią, która, chociaż z chęcią przyjęła święta w swoje ramiona i zrobiła z nich festiwal świateł, nie mogła równać się z czarem i ciepłem tego, co organizowała część europejskich miast. Szczególnie Barcelona, w której termometry pokazywały typowo grudniowe piętnaście stopni rano i pięć wieczorem. Dlatego, nawet jeśli Yuuriemu nie zależało na świętach w żaden konkretny sposób, a i aura była raczej wiosenna, pomysł spędzenia kiczowatego dnia rodem z reklam w towarzystwie Viktora wracał do niego jak bumerang. Co prawda Viktor dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie obchodzi świąt, ale ich okres był datą jeszcze jednego ważnego dla Yuuriego święta, którego Viktor po cichu nie znosił. 

W zeszłym roku technicznie rzecz biorąc Yuuri nie dał mu prezentu – zaraz po finałach sytuacja stała się napięta i najlepszym, co mógł ofiarować swojemu partnerowi, było samodzielne ogarnięcie sprawy z czyhającą w przyszłości przeprowadzką i zdobycie złota na Mistrzostwach Japonii bez trenera u boku. Viktor miał idiotycznie krótką ilość czasu na przygotowanie się do Mistrzostw Rosji, nawet jeśli opowiadał każdemu, na kogo wpadł, o tym, jaki jest zainspirowany i ile ma nowych pomysłów. Oczywiście poskładał swoje programy i jego wielki powrót był nawet większy i piękniejszy niż ktokolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Niestety, jeśli podliczyć pozostałe w roku dni wolne, okazywało się, że ciężko upchnąć cokolwiek między minionym finałem Grand Prix a Mistrzostwami Europy i Czterech Kontynentów, bo na koniec sezonu szumnie wchodziły Mistrzostwa Świata, a potem… 

Potem były wakacje, przerwa między sezonami, nowe treningi, składanie programów, przeprowadzka, więcej treningów, Viktor, który z bólem musiał odmówić gościnnemu dołączeniu do trasy Legend Na Lodzie, bo bycie trenerem i zawodnikiem okazywało się wcale nie najprostsze, i Yuuri, który uścisnął dłoń Stephane’a Lambiela i przez zupełny przypadek, w temacie widowisk na lodzie, rozpłynął się nad tym, że układ do [_Don’t stop the music_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MVF0aL7bq4) był jedną z najseksowniejszych rzeczy, jakie ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zrobił, mając łyżwy na nogach i lodowisko do dyspozycji.

Mieli potem z Viktorem dwadzieścia cztery bardzo ciche godziny.

Teraz natomiast znowu był grudzień i minęło kolejne Grand Prix. No cóż, może “minęło” to niedopowiedzenie. Yuuri przeszedł przez nie jak huragan, ale to, co najbardziej nim ruszyło, to spokój, jaki poczuł, stając na podium. Moment, w którym zdał sobie sprawę, że złoto, o które walczył, dostał już rok temu. A to na jego szyi? To było piękne podsumowanie, ale nagle, tak po prostu, przestało być najistotniejsze. Właściwie przestało być najistotniejsze w momencie, w którym Viktor nazwał swoje mieszkanie w Sankt Petersburgu ich domem. 

Yuuri zdał sobie sprawę, że miejscem, do którego zmierzał, w pewnym momencie przestało być podium, a stało się miejsce u boku Viktora. Miejsce na lodowisku, miejsce w jego życiu, miejsce w jego łóżku, i nic nie dawało mu takiego poczucia spokoju, jak wiedza, że Viktor czuł to samo.

Oczywiście nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż byli cholernie zarobionymi sportowcami i Yuuri chciał, _naprawdę bardzo mocno chciał_ wykorzystać te kilkanaście dni między jednymi a drugimi zawodami, żeby przez chwilę _być_ z Viktorem inaczej niż na polu zawodowo-rywalowo-domowym. To ogólnie był dziki rok pod tym względem – podczas oglądania filmów na kanapie potrafili godzinami debatować, jak wyglądałby układ do ścieżki dźwiękowej, która leciała w tle, który z nich wykonałby go lepiej i czemu teraz kolej Viktora, żeby zrobić pranie, bo brakuje im powoli czystych koszulek. To była miła rutyna i Yuuri nie zamieniłby jej na nic innego, ale Viktor z uporem powtarzał każdemu, że są narzeczeństwem i Yuuri chciał to _poczuć,_ bo ile można w wolnych chwilach rozmawiać o praniu.

Cholera, nawet randki, czy może nieco bardziej zaangażowane kolacje, na które chodzili w wakacje, kończyły się pasjonującymi dyskusjami nad tym, czy i jak długie Yuuri zapuszcza włosy i czy może powinien wybrać jasny strój do krótkiego programu, jeśli Viktor będzie w czerni. To było romantyczne, na swój dziwny sposób, bo dzielenie tej samej pasji z osobą, którą kochasz, było błogosławieństwem, ale nie było tam nawet miejsca na… cokolwiek robią pary z wolnym czasem.

W ten sposób Yuuri skończył tam, gdzie skończył. Wpół do jedenastej wieczorem, na ławce w Barcelonie. Patrząc na Phichita, który patrzył na niego. Wymienili już szczere gratulacje i powzdychali nad tym, jak daleko zaszli, teraz między nimi została już tylko prośba Yuuriego, dwa kubki z grzanym winem i cisza pełna skonfundowania, która zaczynała się przedłużać. 

– Więc – zaczął w końcu Phichit – próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że mieszkacie razem i wszystko, ale… nie wiesz co robić z nim na randce? Yuuri… czy jak schodziłeś z podium i akurat odwróciłem głowę, to wyrżnąłeś się o swój sukces i uszkodziłeś sobie coś istotnego? I nikt nie wrzucił tego na Instagram? 

– Hej, to twoja zasada: nie ma na Instragramie, więc się nie wydarzyło!

Yuuri wiedział, że na Phichita nie zadziała jego żałosna mina i oczy płaczącego cielaka, że on da mu po prostu radę i pośle ku przygodzie. Nie, Phichit bardzo ambitnie podchodził do wszystkiego, w co wkładał ręce, w dodatku uważał, że związek Yuuriego i Viktora to w jakiś sposób jego drugi największy sukces po łyżwiarstwie i nie zamierzał po prostu machnąć na niego ręką, jak machał na byle mem z zeszłego roku. Phichit potrafił walczyć o to, na czym mu zależało, jak matka lwica, i teraz najwyraźniej zamierzał walczyć z Yuurim. 

– Modliłeś się do niego na studiach, nie, nie przerywaj mi!, opowiadałeś, jaki jest idealny, od rzęs po rozmiar buta! A teraz mieszkacie razem, a ty przychodzisz do mnie w dniu Grand Prix i prosisz mnie, żebym wymyślił ci poprawną randkę? Co to w ogóle jest “poprawna randka”?! 

– Nie nazwę cię “ojcem chrzestnym”, Phichit. 

– Jak wolisz, ale wciąż… i co, do tej pory nie byliście na tej _poprawnej_ randce? W sensie, wychodzicie po południu, wracacie w nocy, zostajecie na śniadanie bez wymawiania “łyżwy”, “lodowisko” albo “moje mięśnie” w innym kontekście niż seksualnie, tak? Wasze życie łóżkowe musi być interesujące.

– Phichit…! – Yuuri oblał się rumieńcem jak młoda mężatka. – Życie domowe nam wychodzi! Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie wyjazdy, zawody i treningi to idzie nam całkiem znośnie. Tylko… uch… 

– Yuuri, czy ty zmierzasz do tego, że teraz mieszkasz z trenerem, który od czasu do czasu robi do ciebie maślane oczy i zabiera cię na obiad, a tylko gdzieś przypadkiem wymieniliście się obrączkami? Bo jeśli tak, to nie martw się, sam pogadam z Viktorem. 

– Ale ja naprawdę rozumiem, czemu tak się dzieje! Nie przeszkadza mi to bardzo, jesteśmy zarobieni, poświęcamy sobie tyle czasu ile możemy i… Phichit, stój, przestań! Jest prawie północ, nie zachowuj się jak Yurio!

– Jeszcze powiedz, że się tam w sumie dla pogody przeprowadziłeś, Rosja w końcu słynie z pozytywnej aury. 

Yuuri westchnął. Phichit dramatyzował, jak tylko on potrafił, ale gdzieś w tym było ziarno prawdy. Nie chciał wychodzić na niewdzięcznego przed Viktorem, nawet jeśli uważał, że mogliby spędzić jeden, _jeden_ wieczór bez wyjeżdżania z łyżwami. Mieszkali razem. Bez ludzi z hotelu dookoła, bez rodziców Yuuriego, bez myśli o tym, że wszystko skończy się za parę miesięcy. Ich status związku na Facebooku nie miał w sobie nic skomplikowanego, a konto na Instagramie Viktora było kompilacją zdjęć Makkachina, Yuuriego, Yuuriego z Makkachinem i zdjęć Viktora robionych przez Yuuriego, które trafiały prosto na tapety smartfonów fanów – więc i Yuuriego. 

Viktor wydawał się szczęśliwy. Pełen inspiracji, pełen nowych wyzwań. Wydawał się żyć.

– Może ja przesadzam, co? W sumie nie wiem, do czego ja się teraz przyczepiam. Do tego, że mamy kariery w wymagającym sporcie i że sam namówiłem go do powrotu? 

– A może do tego, że wszędzie jest nastawione choinek, potykamy się o spacerujące pary, w poniedziałek rano wyjeżdżacie, a na ostatniej kolacji, jaką tutaj mieliście, oprócz bajecznej paeli było czterech innych łyżwiarzy figurowych? 

– Przestań być zgryźliwy, chciałem tylko pomysł na urodzinową randkę w Barcelonie, nie sesję terapeutyczną! 

– Spokojnie, sesja jest gratis!

Yuuri wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i odchylił się na ławce. Wino, które kupili na świątecznym jarmarku, dostatecznie mocno rozgrzewało go od środka, żeby nie martwił się o spadek temperatury. 

Rok temu o tej porze zastanawiali się, jak właściwie mają połączyć Viktora-trenera-Yuuriego z Viktorem-rywalem-Yuuriego i jedyne, co przyszło im do głowy, to Rosja. To nie był zły pomysł, właściwie to jedyny, jaki mieli. Yuuri być może trenował pod Viktorem, ale Viktor wciąż należał do grupy trenowanej przez Yakova i tam chciał zostać, jeśli miał być w stanie robić dwie rzeczy na raz. To nie dawało dużego pola do manewru, więc nie było złych decyzji. O tym, że przy okazji przeprowadził się bezpośrednio do Viktora, dowiedział się praktycznie już na miejscu. 

Phichit westchnął, przyjmując podobną pozę co Yuuri. 

– A próbowałeś po prostu z nim porozmawiać? Nie wiem, może wysłać mu zakochaną wydrę na Facebooku czy jak wasze starsze pokolenie się kontaktuje.

– To miała być trochę niespodzianka. Prezent urodzinowy.

– Nie chcę cię niepokoić, ale Viktor mógłby chcieć wiedzieć, że chcesz go zabrać na randkę. Szczególnie, jeżeli dużo ich nie było, a niedługo bierzecie ślub.

Yuuri potrząsnął głową i usiadł wyprostowany. Phichit spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. 

– Złoto, pamiętasz? Mam to nagrane na telefonie. Chyba wrzuciłem to na Instagram? I chyba na Vine… Na pewno na Twitter. Czekaj, muszę sprawdzić. 

Yuuri pamiętał. Nie miał zamiaru brać żadnego ślubu, póki nie pójdą na cholerną randkę. Musiał do niej doprowadzić jutro, zanim wyjadą i urodziny Viktora znowu się przedawnią.

– Jutro po gali zaproszę go na randkę – zadecydował w końcu, zrywając się z ławki i, nie dając Phichitowi dojść do słowa, uściskał go i pożegnał. Niby szli w tą samą stronę, ale Yuuri bardzo potrzebował pomyśleć, a nic nie wyciszało go tak dobrze, jak przejść się promenadą. Brzeg morza sprawiał, że czuł się jakby znowu był w Hasetsu. 

Gdy wrócił do hotelu, było po północy. Przypuszczał, że Viktor będzie już spać albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, będzie siedzieć z resztą rosyjskiej ekipy w barze na dole, świętując miejsce na podium, jednak zastał go siedzącego na łóżku i przy świetle lampki czytającego książkę. 

– Coś ciekawego? 

Viktor podniósł książkę wyżej na tyle, żeby Yuuri mógł przeczytać tytuł i autora. 

– Czytasz Cabrè po francusku…? 

– Pożyczyłem od Chrisa. Barcelona zobowiązuje, a francuski przyjemnie się czyta. Długo cię nie było – dodał bez większych emocji, wracając wzrokiem z powrotem do książki. Yuuri przełknął wyrzuty sumienia. To była w sumie ich przedostatnia noc tutaj, a on czmychnął myśleć o sensie życia i nie zaprosił go ze sobą. Nawet medal, na który tyle pracowali, poniewierał się teraz po nocnej półce. 

– Musiałem porozmawiać z Phichitem i trochę nam się przedłużyło. Myślałem, że będziesz z resztą w barze na dole – przyznał w końcu, kierując się do łazienki z piżamą i ręcznikiem w ręce.

– Wróciłem wcześniej na górę – usłyszał jeszcze, gdy zamykał drzwi. Powinien zaprosić go teraz czy jednak po jutrzejszej gali? Wciąż nie miał pomysłu, co mieliby robić, żeby była jakakolwiek różnica między lunchem w środku tygodnia a randką w Barcelonie. Przed nimi był jeszcze bankiet, Yuuri miał ze sobą garnitur, który Viktor kupił mu w zeszłym roku. Czy byłby w stanie zarezerwować miejsce w restauracji na ostatnią chwilę? Czy powinien kupić mu kwiaty? W sumie dwa dni temu minęła im rocznica zaręczyn, może powinien kupić jakiś prezent z tej okazji? 

Tak zrobi – z samego rana przed galą zamówi kwiaty i pójdą wieczorem na randkę. Może nawet zdąży kupić coś ładnego. Próbował wymyślić, co by to mogło być, ale absolutnie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy – Viktor albo wszystko miał albo sam wiedział najlepiej, czego potrzebuje, a często też czego potrzebuje Yuuri. Może powinien spytać Seung-gila? JJ zawsze głośno i wyraźnie chwalił każdą rzecz, którą od niego dostał. Nie było ich dużo, więc żeby zapełnić cały rok, niektórymi rzeczami chwalił się po kilkanaście razy. Na tym etapie Yuuri uważał, że to urocze. 

Ciepła woda pozwoliła mu się nieco rozluźnić. Rok temu tak bardzo stresował się serią Grand Prix, że tegoroczne zawody, na których nie było żadnych niewyjaśnionych dram i zmieniających życie decyzji, były po prostu przyjemne. Czysta sportowa rywalizacja. Znaczy, prawie rozjechały mu się nogi, gdy Viktor niemal-niemal pobił wcześniej pobity przez niego rekord świata. W życiu nie miał tylu ambiwalentnych uczuć na raz. Viktor też wydawał się przynajmniej skonfundowany tym, co powinien czuć. Ostatecznie jednak Yuuri utrzymał swój rekord i, nie wiedzieć czemu, miał wrażenie, że Viktor odetchnął z ulgą.

A potem Yuuri zdobył złoto. Swoje pierwsze złoto na finale Grand Prix. Na tym etapie był bardziej dumny, że on i Viktor dożyli do tego, a nie padli z wycieńczenia.

Yuuri podskoczył, gdy drzwi kabiny prysznicowej otworzyły się i ciepłe nawet na tle wody ręce objęły go od tyłu w pasie. Na palcu prawej dłoni zamigotała złota obrączka.

– Przestań chodzić beze mnie na spacery po Barcelonie, Yuuri. Myślałem, że będziesz chciał spędzić wieczór razem, poświętować, dać mi pocałować złoto… – Viktor oparł brodę na jego ramieniu i Yuuri mimowolnie odwrócił głowę, żeby go pocałować. 

Pocałunek był słodki i czuły, i Viktor rozluźnił się pod jego wpływem.

– Proszę, pocałowane. Poza tym mówisz to tak, jakby spacery po Barcelonie były czymś, co robię dwa razy w tygodniu – fuknął w końcu Yuuri, wracając do mycia się. Viktor tymczasem przeniósł swoje usta na jego szyję, całując ją powoli, leniwie, aż Yuuriemu zrobiło się ciepło w środku. – Mam nadzieję, że jakoś poradziłeś sobie beze mnie? – dodał po chwili miękko, na co jedyną odpowiedzią Viktora było wymruczane w jego skórę “kompletnie nie”, z którego Yuuri musiał się zaśmiać.

Śmiech zmienił się w ciche westchnięcie, gdy dłoń Viktora przesunęła się po jego biodrze. 

– Mogę? – spytał słodko, długie palce w niemal widmowym ruchu przesunęły się po członku Yuuriego. 

– Powinieneś. – Yuuri postanowił sobie pomyśleć o jutrze potem. Za chwilę. Na razie jednak dotyk Viktora był tak dekoncentrujący, że jedyne pomysły randki, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy, zawierały lubrykant i wypiętego w jego stronę Viktora. To nie był zły pomysł, ale w sumie bawili się w ten sposób po każdych zawodach, więc ciężko to było nazwać oryginalną, podstawową randką. 

– Więc, Yuuri? Czemu uznałeś, że możesz zostawić mnie samego w hotelu? – Viktor kontynuował pierwotny temat. Objął go dłonią i przesuwał ją po nim wolnym, drażniącym ruchem. Yuuri odruchowo podkurczył palce u stóp i oparł rękę o ścianę prysznica, przez co wyraźnie czuł, jak twardniejący Viktor ociera się o jego pośladki. 

– W sumie nie wiem – jęknął Yuuri, a dłoń zeszła na chwilę niżej, bawiąc się jego jądrami – może ty masz jakąś teorię?

– Oczywiście, że mam. Jesteś złym, samolubnym chłopcem, który nie chciał świętować wygranej tylko ze swoim trenerem. – Dłoń wróciła na członek, nie przeciągając tym razem, poruszała się szybko, skupiając się na główce i Yuuri uwielbiał to, że Viktor dokładnie wiedział, jak go dotknąć, żeby Yuuri wił się pod jego dotykiem, nawet jeśli to zwykłe robótki ręczne pod prysznicem. 

– Myślałem że, _uh tak, proszę_ … że źli, samolubni chłopcy zmuszają swoich trenerów do świętowania tylko z nimi. – Usłyszał ciche warknięcie i poczuł zęby Viktora na swojej szyi. Zaskoczony wciągnął powietrze. To było miłe. Viktor zdecydowanie za rzadko pozwalał sobie na zęby.

– Lepiej, żebym nie znalazł tego, kto naopowiadał ci takich głupot, Yuuri. – Viktor był twardy między jego pośladkami i Yuuri był tego bardzo świadomy. Wypiął się trochę bardziej, z zachwytem przyjmując ciche westchnięcie Viktora. Co prawda ucierpiał na tym związek szyja – zęby, ale…

Po chwili poczuł szarpnięcie za włosy i usta wróciły na swoje miejsce, bardziej napastliwe niż chwilę temu. Dłoń Viktora przesunęła się na jego szczękę, odchylając ją i przytrzymując, zwiększając sobie dostęp do jego skóry. Czuł przyciśniętą do policzka obrączkę. Jeżeli Yuuri chwilę temu był blisko i na tym etapie zrobiłby wszystko dla Viktora, to teraz potrzebował nieludzkiej ilości kontroli nad sobą, żeby po prostu nie nabić się na niego, ignorując to, że po seksie na wodę i dobre zamiary nie siedziałby i nie jeździł na łyżwach przez tydzień.

– Vitya, nie przestawaj, błagam – wymamrotał i nie był pewien czy Viktor usłyszał go przez szum wody, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym dwa palce wsunęły się do jego ust, zmuszając go do ssania ich. Viktor wiedział, co robi – odkrył, że to najlepszy sposób, aby słyszeć, jak Yuuri dochodzi, gdy nie mógł go całować. Inaczej jego orgazm był cichy, a przygryzione wargi zaczerwienione przez resztę dnia.

Chwile później Yuuri, łapiąc oddech po krzyku, który słyszano dwa piętra w górę i w dół, opadł głową na ramię Viktora. Czuł drżący oddech przy uchu, gdy Viktor zaczął sobie obciągać, główkę opierając na pośladkach Yuuriego. Yuuri nie zdążył zaproponować czegoś lepszego niż ręka, gdy ciepło rozlało się między jego pośladkami, a Viktor jęknął z rozkoszą w jego skórę.

– Przepraszam – wymruczał po chwili, a jego palce znowu wsunęły się do ust Yuuriego, tym razem pokryte spermą. – Jesteś taki seksowny, gdy dochodzisz od mojego dotyku. 

Yuuri oblizał je posłusznie, odpoczywając chwilę w tej pozycji, gdzie jeden opierał się na drugim. W końcu jednak chwycił dłoń Viktora i wysunął jego palce z ust. Odwrócił się niemal zbyt gwałtownie i, pozwalając żeby woda spływała powoli po jego plecach, pocałował go, ciepło i długo. A potem odsunął go od siebie, palcami przeczesał włosy i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Vitya, chcę iść z tobą na randkę.

– Co, teraz...?

– Jak…? Nie…! Jutro, po gali. Pozwól mi się zabrać na randkę. 

Viktor spojrzał na niego nieco zagubiony, nieco zbyt przytłoczony nagłością wydarzeń. Jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się ciepło, uniósł jego dłoń do ust i lekko pocałował obrączkę. 

– W takim razie nie mogę doczekać się jutra.

Ten gest, ten uśmiech, wciąż sprawiały, że Yuuri topił się od środka i naprawdę cieszył się, że ciepła woda wciąż obmywała ich ciała i idiotyczne łzy radości w kącikach jego oczu nie były tak widoczne. 

To była głupia myśl, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że z dnia na dzień kochał Viktora Nikiforova coraz mocniej.

__

Viktor zasnął niedługo po wyjściu spod prysznica, spokojny, mając Yuuriego przy sobie. Z Yuuriego natomiast powoli ulatywała euforia po orgazmie, a jej miejsce zajmowała blada panika. Nie zorganizował absolutnie nic oprócz ostatniej rzeczy, która była na liście – zaproszenia Viktora. Jutro od rana zaczynała się gala, po gali byli na bankiecie, ale zakładając, że wyrwą się po dwóch godzinach, wieczór był ich. Yuuri powoli sięgnął po telefon leżący na nocnej półce koło łóżka. Musiał naprawdę porządnie się nagimnastykować, bo Viktor zasnął, trzymając go blisko przy sobie. Spanie z głową na klatce piersiowej Viktora było definitywnie ulubioną pozycją Yuuriego, ale teraz, próbując nie obudzić Rosjanina pod sobą, stawało się udręką. 

– No dobra, miejsce na randkę w Barcelonie… – wymruczał, odpalając przeglądarkę. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on jeden na świecie miał problemy z wybraniem lokalizacji. Internet tonął w listach miejsc dobrych na wspólną kolację. Kilka z nich już nawet odwiedzili, żeby coś przekąsić. 

Po niecałych dwudziestu minutach szukania miał otwartych siedemnaście stron i przeglądarka agresywnie zaczęła przypominać mu, że wiele otwartych kart może spowolnić telefon. Każde z tych miejsc wyglądało bajecznie na swój sposób. Niektóre bardziej nowoczesne, inne słynące z fenomenalnych drinków lub nietypowej kuchni. Parę miało nawet pokazy flamenco na żywo. Po odrzuceniu wszystkich restauracji z małą ilością ocen na tripadvisor i otwarciu dodatkowych kilku okienek, coś w jego głowie zaskoczyło… przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogło o pierwszej nad ranem tuż po zawodach. Skacząc po kartach dotarł w końcu do tej, której szukał. Wysoka ocena, niebanalne jedzenie i Yuuri kojarzył ją już wcześniej. Nie była to El Celler de Can Roca, do której z Barcelony było czterdzieści minut pociągiem i pół roku od złożenia rezerwacji za daleko, ale czemu nie, musiał tylko...

Zamknięta w niedziele. 

I najwyraźniej zarezerwowana na miesiąc do przodu.

No tak, zapomniał, że jutro, czy właściwie dzisiaj, była niedziela. 

Następna godzina polegała na warczeniu do telefonu – Yuuri otwierał i zamykał kolejne karty, odrzucał kolejne zamknięte w niedziele, zarezerwowane lub otwarte do 15 restauracje. Nagle nic nie spełniało jego wymagań. Było za tanie, żeby zabrać tam Viktora, za dziwne, żeby zabrać tam Viktora, zbyt przeciętne, żeby zabrać tam Viktora, za mało romantyczne, żeby zabrać tam Viktora, zbyt kiczowate, żeby zabrać tam Viktora. Nic, żadna restauracja w Barcelonie nie była w mniemaniu Yuuriego dość dobra, żeby pójść tam z Viktorem. Sen powoli zaczął zamykać mu oczy. Nie miał wyboru, będzie musiał zająć się tym rano. Nie wiedział jak, skoro już teraz wszystko było porezerwowane. Z jakiegoś powodu każda restauracja w Barcelonie musiała mieć komplet, kiedy chciał pójść na randkę.

Nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Telefon wysunął mu się z ręki i wpadł między ich złączone ze sobą łóżka.

–– 

Poranek był bolesny. Yuuri obudził się przed budzikiem Viktora nastawionym na siódmą. Jego telefon był poza zasięgiem wzroku i Yuuri słyszał tylko ciche, żałosne popiskiwanie rozładowującej się baterii. Viktor miał jeszcze dwadzieścia minut snu, co Yuuri z chęcią wykorzystał, żeby w popłochu zwinąć się do łazienki i doprowadzić do stanu używalności. Lustro nie pozostawiało złudzeń. Widać było, że średnio się wyspał i nic do końca nie mogło tego ukryć. Z drugiej strony, nawet jeśli ukryłby zmęczenie, to wyraźne, świeże ślady po zębach Viktora niemal jarzyły się na jego jasnej szyi. Oczywiście. Trochę zapomnieli o tym, że jego kostium nie ma golfa.

– Jesteś idiotą, przykro mi, to nieuleczalne – zawiadomił swoje odbicie, które przyjęło to cichym, zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem. Doprowadził się do jako takiego porządku. Będzie potrzebował dużo kawy, żeby bez problemu zaprezentować swój numer i bis do niego. Myjąc zęby, mimowolnie zadryfował myślami do zeszłorocznego finału, gdzie pierwszy raz zaprezentowali z Viktorem duet do _Stammi Vicino_. Tym razem Viktor sam miał występ i Yuuri, jak każdy fan, nie mógł się go doczekać. Mógł godzinami patrzeć, jak Viktor jeździ, nieważne czy to była rozgrzewka, próba nowego układu, czy leniwe ślizganie się z jednej strony lodowiska na drugą. Nieważne, ile złotych medali mógł jeszcze zdobyć Yuuri, Victor zawsze będzie dla nieco cudem na lodzie. Każdy ze swoich sukcesów Yuuri dedykował jemu.

Wypłukał usta i potrząsnął głową patrząc znowu w lustro.

– Jestem z nim od półtora roku, czemu nie mogę przestać czuć się jak świeżo zakochana nastolatka? 

Ich stroje wisiały w pokrowcach w szafie, gotowe do założenia. Do gali zostało niedużo czasu, po drodze była jeszcze próba generalna, na którą musieli zdążyć, ale póki co mógł w spokoju zająć się organizowaniem… rzeczy. Miejsca. Chociaż kwiatów. Od kwiatów nie odstąpi, bukiet róż po prostu romantycznie mu się kojarzył i nie było szans na to, żeby odpuścił. Musi tylko znaleźć kwiaciarnię i złożyć zamówienie.

– Yuuri, zamówiłbyś swojemu narzeczonemu kawę…? – usłyszał od strony łóżka, gdy tylko wyszedł z łazienki. Viktor nie drgnął ani na milimetr, leżąc na brzuchu, z twarzą schowaną połowicznie w poduszce. Niestety, w tej samej chwili budzik zaczął wyć i narzeczony Yuuriego z westchnięciem bardzo starego człowieka wygiął się w jego stronę. – I wrócił do łóżka? Albo odwrotnie, możesz zamówić kawę leżąc w łóżku. I poproś konsjerża o cztery croissants z czekoladą z Baluarda.

Yuuri prawie podskoczył w miejscu. Konsjerż! No oczywiście! Co prawda nie zamierzał zwalać na niego szukania mu restauracji za piętnaście dwunasta, ale kwiaty? Był pewien, że to da się zrobić! 

– Yuuuuri?

Ignorując pytanie, wbił się w buty i ruszył ku drzwiom.

– Zorganizuję kawę i rogaliki! – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, zanim wyleciał na korytarz. 

Oczekiwanie na windę przedłużało się z dziesięciu do trzydziestu sekund i Yuuri zaczął niecierpliwie dreptać w miejscu. W końcu! Nie spodziewał się nikogo w środku, więc niemal potknął się, gdy stanął nos w nos z Jean-Jacques’em. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego pogodnie i odsunął, żeby Yuuri mógł wejść. Cisza nie trwała zbyt długo.

– Słyszałem, że mieliście wczoraj udany prysznic – rzucił przekornie JJ, gdy drzwi kabiny zasunęły się i ruszyli na dół. Dwa lata temu Yuuri próbowałby zaprzeczyć... gdyby miał wtedy czemu. Rok temu pokryłby się rumieńcem po uszy i próbował zmyślić coś na poczekaniu. Na tym etapie dużo w nim i w jego relacji ze światem i Kanadyjczykiem zmieniło się na dobre.

– Bardzo. A twój i Seung-gila? Bo chyba was zagłuszyłem – odparował, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. JJ przez chwilę patrzył na niego w szoku, po czym roześmiał się. 

– Nic nie poradzę na to, że jesteśmy cichymi typami – odpowiedział w końcu. Winda dojechała na parter i drzwi rozsunęły się przed nimi.

– Może następnym razem spróbujcie bez knebli? Wtedy też jest całkiem fajnie – rzucił Yuuri, wychodząc z windy i rozglądając się za tutejszym konsjerżem. Klaps w tyłek przyszedł znienacka, ale nie był do końca nieoczekiwany. 

Konsjerż odchodził właśnie od kontuaru i Yuuri ruszył w jego stronę. Wyjaśnienie, o co chodzi, było może nieco niezręczne, ale mężczyzna wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie takie rzeczy w życiu załatwiał. Spytał o absolutnie wszystko, czego Yuuri chce od kwiatów, które zamawia, i Yuuri nie znał odpowiedzi na większość pytań, ale uznał, że róże w całej swojej kiczowatości są odpowiednio romantyczne.

Najlepiej błękitne. Błękitne róże pasowały do Viktora.

Był tak zadowolony z siebie, że niemal zapomniał zamówić tych cholernych rogalików. Konsjerż kulturalnie nie przewrócił oczami i nie roześmiał się, mówiąc mu, że musi zaczekać pięć minut, bo ktoś z obsługi właśnie pojechał po zamówienie dla innego gościa i na pewno chętnie dowiezie też te kilka zabłąkanych bułek. 

Brakowało mu już tylko kawy i rezerwacji, aby dzień można było uznać za udany.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, Viktor stał pod oknem, tyłem do niego, i przeciągał się. Blada skóra, definitywnie bokserki Yuuriego, bo Viktor preferował slipki, chyba że należały do jego narzeczonego, i blednące ślady po ich wspólnej nocy w przeddzień finału Grand Prix, gdy Yuuri wbił paznokcie w plecy Viktora i pociągnął do góry, gdy ten pozwolił mu w końcu dojść. Yuuri odstawił kubki na nocny stolik i po prostu patrzył na niego. Viktor rzucił mu przez ramię spojrzenie osoby, która jest świadoma tego, jak wygląda. 

– Przestań, bo oślepnę! Jesteś zbyt przystojny żeby tak sobie… stać! – jęknął w końcu Yuuri i Viktor zaśmiał się, wyłamując z roli modela bielizny. Podszedł do niego i zanim w ogóle wziął się za kawę, obejrzał dokładnie szyję Yuuriego, próbując przyjąć przepraszający wyraz twarzy. W jego oczach i tak czaił się uśmiech.

– Nie ukryjemy tego, co? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Yuuri pokręcił głową, bardzo świadomy wielkości tego sińca. Może nie był fioletowy, a ledwie różowy, ale na pewno nie dało się tego kształtu pomylić z niczym innym niż zęby.

– Czeka cię wycieczka do pokoju Mili po korektor. Nie wiem, jak jej to wyjaśnisz bez używania słów “prysznic”, “obciąganie” i “wbiłem zęby w Yuuriego, bo to go kręci”, ale liczę na ciebie.

– Ostatnie to technicznie rzecz biorąc nie jest słowo, więc mogę je zdyskwalifikować.

Gdyby Viktor stał obok niego, Yuuri dźgnąłby go łokciem w brzuch. W tym wypadku musiał zadowolić się przewróceniem oczami i oznajmieniem Viktorowi, że rogaliki z czekoladą wyszły, więc musi dać sobie radę ze zwykłymi. To definitywnie zabolało bardziej niż jakikolwiek cios łokciem.

– Idź umyj zęby i załóż coś na siebie, albo Mila zemdleje zanim uratuje mi życie – oznajmił w końcu tylko po to, żeby wyminąć go i schylić się po zapomniany pod łóżkiem telefon, który właśnie zagrał rzewną melodyjkę i umarł na dobre. – Vitya! – Kolejny tego dnia klaps nie był nawet w połowie tak dużym zaskoczeniem, jakim powinien był być.

__

Tegoroczna gala była wspaniała. Nikt chyba do końca nie spodziewał się, że będą bawić się tak dobrze. Gdy ze wszystkich zeszło pofinałowe ciśnienie i została czysta przyjemność jeżdżenia przed publicznością, Yuuri przypomniał sobie, czemu tak lubi być łyżwiarzem figurowym. 

To znaczy, pamiętał o tym w tych momentach, kiedy potrafił oderwać wzrok od Viktora w tym stroju. Koszula i kamizelka, naprawdę. Na każdym ten zestaw wyglądał przynajmniej dobrze, ale na Viktorze? Yuuri mógł spokojnie oskarżyć go o flirtowanie z całą salą i to jeszcze zanim wyszedł na lód, bo Yuuri nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po jego występie. Viktor starał się jak mógł, żeby utrzymać układ w tajemnicy przez Yuurim. Po wszystkim Yuuri nawet nie był zdziwiony. Miał wrażenie, że płonie, gdy Viktor skończył, a skończył, patrząc centralnie na niego i nie było nic niewinnego w tym spojrzeniu. _Eros_ w jego wykonaniu mógł zostawić nawet faceta w ciąży? Dobre sobie. To ten układ sprawił, że Yuuri agresywnie potrzebował wziąć zimną kąpiel. Zastanawiał się, ilu facetów na widowni musiało przemyśleć swoją seksualność po tym pokazie. On na szczęście nie był jednym z nich. Był w stu procentach pewny i świadomy tego, że będzie dziś klęczeć przed tym mężczyzną i była to wspaniała myśl. 

Najlepsza gala po Grand Prix w jego życiu.

Yuuri tak samo cieszył się i wzdychał, gdy wszystko się skończyło i od oficjalnego końca weekendu dzielił ich tylko bankiet. Potem mieli czas dla siebie. Ostatnie godziny w Barcelonie, zanim znów ruszą w trasę. Wykorzysta ten czas, żeby spędzić z Viktorem najlepszą randkę świata, czy Viktor chciał tego czy nie. Wychodząc z lodowiska wszyscy wciąż nucili _Don't stop me now_ , końcowy numer gali, i Yuuri wyjątkowo mocno czuł tę piosenkę w kościach. Do bankietu mieli jeszcze chwilę, garnitur dobrze na nim leżał, kwiaty były zamówione, wszystko było pięknie. 

No, powiedzmy.

– Nie mogę doczekać się naszej randki, Yuuri! Więc? Gdzie mnie zabierasz? – Yuuri prawie potknął się o własne nogi, wychodząc z łazienki. Viktor był niemal przebrany, marynarka wciąż wisiała na wieszaku, krawat leżał na łóżku, a pokój wypełniał zapach jego perfum. Yuuri zaśmiał się, żeby ukryć stres. 

– To niespodzianka! – powiedział w końcu, nie dodając, że w sumie dla niego też. Viktor zmrużył oczy i Yuuri wiedział, że coś podejrzewa. Wiedział też, że cokolwiek sobie wymyślił, było błędne. Na pewno nie wpadł na pomysł, że Yuuri nie miał pojęcia, co robił. – Myślisz, że nie będą mieli nam za złe, że wyjdziemy praktycznie na początku bankietu? W zeszłym roku wszystko skończyło się sporo po trzeciej.

– Będą musieli przetrwać imprezę bez naszego czaru. To wielka strata, ale jestem pewien, że się pozbierają. Poza tym nie będę martwić się grupą dorosłych facetów, gdy mój narzeczony zabiera mnie na randkę!

Yuuri zaczynał pocić się w swoim garniturze. Miał mniej więcej plan na to, jak spędzą noc; wycieczka po Barcelonie na szczęście pisała się sama, bo Yuuri zorientował się już, gdzie jest największe nagromadzenie romantycznych restauracji i szczerze liczył na odrobinę szczęścia. Coś w stylu “proszę, wejdźcie tutaj, akurat zwolnił nam się dwuosobowy stolik!”. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że nawet krótki spacer w garniturze, w grudniu, wieczorem i bez konkretnego celu nie dodawał jakoś szczególnie dużo punktów w skali romantyzmu. Yuuri z góry założył, że za tą część programu nie otrzyma najlepszego możliwego wyniku. Stawiał na mniej o punkt za każde przeciągające się pięć minut.

Minęła chwila, zanim mentalnie strzelił sobie w twarz. Ględził sam do sobie o tym, jak bardzo chce prawdziwej randki, a teraz zaczął obliczać, jaką dostanie za nią notę końcową! Może to bezpośrednio z nim było coś nie tak? 

– Vitya, jeszcze jedno, odnośnie randki – zebrał się w sobie, stając przed wiążącym krawat mężczyzną. 

– Dla ciebie wszystko? – rzucił na wyrost Viktor i Yuuri chwycił go za krawat, przyciągając do siebie.

– Chcę iść na randkę z Viktorem Nikiforovem. Nie z trenerem. Nie z łyżwiarzem figurowym. Chcę… 

Viktor nie dał mu dokończyć. Wykorzystał to, że stali blisko siebie, całując go łapczywie.

– Przysięgam, że dziś będę wyłącznie do szaleństwa zakochanym w tobie facetem – wyszeptał w jego usta, zanim odsunęli się od siebie. To było takie słodkie i takie kiczowate, że Yuuriemu zmiękły kolana. Może powinni po prostu zostać w pokoju? Nie, musiał zebrać się w sobie. 

Za chwilę. 

Wpił się w jego usta, niemal przewracając ich na łóżko. Viktor nie oponował, jego dłoń szybko znalazła drogę pod koszulę Yuuriego, gniotąc ją, zanim jeszcze zaczął się wieczór. Yuuri jęknął, gdy w trzech krokach został przyparty do ściany z kolanem między nogami i rękoma usztywnionymi nad głową. Całowali się jeszcze chwilę, tracąc oddech i napierając na siebie, zanim wrócili na ziemię.

– Ty też wspaniałe wyglądasz, Yuuri – wydyszał Viktor, uśmiechając się, wciąż pochylony w stronę Yuuriego, który uwolniony z uścisku, oparł głowę o ścianę i oddychał ciężko. 

– Mam wspaniałego stylistę. Chodź, zanim zostaniemy w pokoju na resztę nocy.

– Hej, nie mógłbym sabotować nam…!

Yuuri bezczelnie przerwał mu śmiechem i spojrzeniem, które sprawiło, że Rosjanin spłonął rumieńcem. 

– Ja owszem. 

__

Bankiet był dwiema godzinami patrzenia, jak całe dostępne towarzystwo łyżwiarskiego świata próbuje udawać, że za kilka godzin nie rozejdą się w grupkach, żeby pić w barach Barcelony, włóczyć się, gdzie ich nogi poniosą lub z powrotem do swoich sypialni, najlepiej minimum parami. Większość rozmów obfitowała na razie w uprzejmie uśmiechy i kanoniczny _small talk_ o najbliższych zawodach. Bez półnagiego Chrisa i pijanego Yuuriego impreza zapowiadała się spokojnie. 

Kilka kieliszków później każdy był zajęty swoim towarzystwem i nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na zniknięcie dwóch trzecich podium w kategorii soliści. Yuuri był wdzięczny, że poszło tak gładko.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc ich randka w Barcelonie właśnie się zaczynała.

Przejście przez lobby hotelu powitało ich najpiękniejszym bukietem, jaki Yuuri widział w życiu i tylko świadomość tego, że to kwiaty od niego dla Viktora powstrzymała go przed aktywnym wyrażeniem swojego zachwytu. 

– Yuuri? 

Yuuri w duchu zapiał ze szczęścia, bo znał ten ton głosu. Viktor się nie spodziewał. Zaskakiwanie go było najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą w życiu. Chwycił bukiet najpiękniejszych, błękitnych jak oczy Viktora róż na świecie i odwrócił się w stronę swojego zamarłego w szoku narzeczonego.

– Dwadzieścia róż. Jedna za każdy miesiąc, który spędziliśmy razem – przyznał i chciał brzmieć na bardziej dumnego z siebie, a wyszło rzewnie, jak zwykle. Viktorowi chyba to nie przeszkadzało. Jak w transie wyciągnął dłoń po kwiaty i patrzył na nie przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Yuuri powoli zaczynał się niepokoić. 

– Vitya…? Wszystko w porządku? Zrobiłem coś nie tak…? – Viktor wypadł z transu i zaśmiał się, chowając za bukietem. Jeśli myślał, że Yuuri nie zauważył tych wilgotnych oczu, to chyba oszalał. Podszedł do niego, odsuwając delikatnie kwiaty na bok. – Viktor, o co chodzi…? 

Viktor, z oczami schowanymi za dłonią, uśmiechał się w najbardziej rozgrzewający serce sposób, jaki Yuuri widział w życiu.

– Przepraszam Yuuri, po prostu… chyba pierwszy raz dostałem kwiaty z innej okazji niż zawody. 

– I dobrze, przynajmniej mogę cię nieustannie zaskakiwać – odpowiedział miękko, próbując zatuszować odgłos tego głazu, który spadł mu z serca, i wyjął mu bukiet z ręki. – Odeślijmy je do pokoju i chodźmy spędzić noc naszego życia.

– Z tobą zawsze.

I jak zawsze, od miesięcy, gdy Viktor złapał jego dłoń, Yuuri wyciszył się. Zapomniał, czym stresował się przez ostatnie godziny.

Byli razem.

Miasto stało przed nimi otworem i nie było niczego, co mogło ich teraz zatrzymać.

__

Barcelona pochłaniała, wciągała w labirynt uliczek, które wciąż pamiętali ze swojej pierwszej wizyty. Spacerowanie po mieście, kręcenie się i wypadanie w miejscach, których nie szukali, tylko po to, żeby wejść dalej, głębiej między ludzi, między dźwięki i muzykę – wszystko to było piękne, a ich złączone dłonie, uścisk, który nie znikał nawet na chwilę, były jak kotwica w tym galimatiasie przejść i bram. Wszystko wydawało się świeże i znajome zarazem – miasto budziło się do życia, im później było, tym bardziej stawało się świadome, tym bardziej czarowało ich i trzymało w swoich objęciach, z każdą chwilą mając coraz więcej do zaoferowania. Chcieli magii? Dostawali połykaczy ognia, szalonych i roześmianych, praktycznie wyjętych z innej rzeczywistości. Chcieli muzyki i tańca? Rozbrzmiewała wszędzie, uwodziła i nikt nie wstydził się płynąć z jej rytmem. Było głośno, było tłocznie, było perfekcyjnie. Urok, którego nie dało się zaplanować ani przewidzieć, który mógł złapać ich tylko tu i teraz, gdy Yuuri przestał szukać idiotycznie i na siłę, gdy przestał stresować się tym, że błądził z miłością swojego życia, bo nie było nic złego w tym, że błądził, nie, kiedy robił to z Viktorem. Mógł błądzić tak całą noc, w tym mieście, z tym człowiekiem.

Noc była piękna, idealna, żeby się zatracić. 

Kolejny supeł uliczek, zakrętów i przejść wyrzucił ich dokładnie tam, gdzie potrzebowali. Muzyka przycichła, słodka i lepka, otulająca ich jak koc, gdy wchodzili do niepozornego wnętrza. Nie było pusto, tutaj nigdy i nigdzie nie było pusto. Pustota była jak zły omen, odstraszała w mieście, które oddychało razem z ludźmi. Więc nie było pusto, ale wciąż było na swój sposób intymnie. Stoliki były niewielkie, zmuszały do bycia blisko, ocierania się o siebie łydkami, mówienia ciszej, cieplej, a gdy od butelki białego wina zaczynało szumieć im w głowie – do przelotnych dotknięć dłoni, do chichotania jak para nastolatków, gdy wymieniali się, dwa pieczone kalmary za przegrzebka, ale tylko jeśli Yuuri da się nimi nakarmić. 

Potem… potem był kolejny łyk wina, kolejne spojrzenie, które trwało o kilka sekund za długo, żeby pomylić je z czymś innym niż pożądanie.

Viktor zdecydował, że Yuuri stanowi zdecydowanie większą pokusę niż najsłodszy _crema catalana_.

__

Do pokoju wpadli usiłując nie zniszczyć niczego z hotelowego wyposażenia. Przynajmniej Yuuri próbował; ciągnięty za poły marynarki, całowany do utraty tchu, jakimś cudem był w stanie poświęcić ze dwie komórki mózgowe na wyminięcie lampy i użycie krawatu Viktora jako smyczy, żeby doprowadzić ich cało na krawędź łóżka. Dopiero tam, spokojny, że nie skręcą sobie karku, mógł przestać przejmować się czymkolwiek innym.

– Yuuri… Wiesz, o czym myślałem od czasu, gdy zobaczyłem cię ze złotym medalem? – Viktor szeptał w jego skórę, dłońmi szukając drogi pod jego koszulę. – Marzyłem, żebyś wziął mnie całego, żebyś przykuł mnie do łóżka, unieruchomił i nie pozwalał odwrócić od siebie wzroku… 

– Nie potrzebuję kajdanek, żeby trzymać cię w miejscu, Vitya – Uśmiechnął się z ustami na jego szyi. Nie takie miał plany na ich romantyczny wypad po Barcelonie, ale kim był, aby odmawiać czegokolwiek wielkiemu Viktorowi Nikiforovi?

Odepchnął jego dłonie i pchnął go na pościel. Światła miasta wpadały przez ogromne okno oświetlając ich obu i Viktor przełknął ciężko, patrząc na górującego nad nim Yuuriego. Yuuri wiedział, że nie tylko obietnica tego co przed nimi trzymała jego narzeczonego w pozycji, w której się znajdował. 

A Yuuri uwielbiał to, że Viktor był cały jego. 

Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak wszyscy wzdychają do niego, jak rumienią się, gdy Viktor na nich spojrzy i uśmiechnie się w ten szczególny, słodki sposób, któremu nie można się oprzeć. Uwielbiał to wszystko, bo wiedział, że w tej samej chwili Viktor fantazjuje o nim. Ta myśl była tak bardzo deprawująca i obaj zdawali sobie z niej sprawę. Viktor nigdy się z tym nie krył. Powoli, żeby nie przestraszyć go na starcie, podsuwał ją Yuuriemu. Z pasją, w najmniej komfortowych towarzysko sytuacjach, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie słyszał, oddawał się szeptaniu mu do ucha tego, o czym właśnie myśli. Na początku to było zawstydzające, nie było nic niewinnego w gorącym głosie Viktora, ani w obrazach, które mu przedstawiał. Yuuri nie potrafił tego ukrywać. Czerwienił się, odwracał wzrok, uciszał go. Zalewała go fala gorąca, kiedy Viktor mówił:

– _Wyobrażam sobie, jak zaciągasz mnie do szatni i, trzymając za włosy, pieprzysz moje usta. Jestem pewien, że myślałeś o tym więcej niż raz, Yuuri, ale na pewno nie tak często jak ja._

Z czasem jednak myślenie o tym stało się uzależniające. Z czasem Yuuri nauczył się korzystać z tych drobnych fantazji, gdy byli w łóżku. Z czasem również zauważył w nich prawidłowość i chociaż przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedział, jak ją wykorzystać, w pewnym momencie, po pewnych zawodach, ta nieco szalona, perwersyjna myśl w końcu się do niego przedarła. To był zupełnie nowy rozdział w ich sypialni. 

Miał naprawdę dużo dobrej zabawy, gdy od czasu do czasu mógł dominować nad kompletnie oczarowanym, chętnym i uległym Viktorem Nikiforovem. 

Dzisiejszej nocy mogli się trochę zabawić. Przynajmniej trochę, delikatnie, skoro Vitya miał na to ochotę. Na wyjazdach zawsze starali się nie przekraczać pewnej granicy przyzwoitości. I nie mieli ze sobą zbyt wielu gadżetów.

Marynarka Yuuriego opadła z jego ramion i Viktor patrzył na to jak zaczarowany. Yuuri powoli, leniwym ruchem, rozpiął dwa pierwsze guziki swojej koszuli. Lubił zasady, które ustalili na takie okazje. Jedna z nich mówiła, że Viktor nie może go dotknąć, póki Yuuri na to nie pozwoli… lub w drugą stronę, jeśli zamieniali się miejscami. To była na swój sposób okrutna reguła, ale tak przyjemnie spijało się głodne spojrzenie drugiej osoby… więc Yuuri nie odrywał wzroku od zapatrzonego Viktora i wiedział, że gdyby chciał, gdyby przeciągał to w odpowiedni sposób, Viktor mógłby być twardy i bezgłośnie błagać o jego dotyk, zanim Yuuri faktycznie zbliżyłby się do niego. 

– Chcesz wiedzieć, co będziemy dzisiaj robić, Vitya? – zapytał, odpinając spinki od mankietów. Viktor wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy chce obserwować, jak Yuuri się rozbiera, czy zerwać z niego koszulę. – Dasz mi ustami orgazm, na jaki zasłużyłem, zdobywając złoty medal. Tylko ustami – zaznaczył. 

Yuuri kontynuował, rozpinając najpierw pasek, następnie rozporek. Był już niemal twardy, gdy objął swój członek, dłonią przesuwając palcami po główce.

– Bo widzisz, gdy już dojdę i będę w pełni usatysfakcjonowany twoimi ustami, przygotujesz mnie, żebym cię ujeżdżał. Dopiero wtedy pozwolę ci dojść. Podoba ci się taki scenariusz, Vitya? Dobrze. Teraz się rozbierz. Chcę się napatrzeć.

Viktor nie potrzebował innej zachęty. Cudem oderwał wzrok od dłoni Yuuriego, która leniwie poruszała się w górę i w dół, doprowadzając go do pełnej erekcji. Uniósł się lekko, żeby zrzucić z siebie marynarkę, która od początku krępowała jego ruchy. Poluzował krawat, zdejmując go przez głowę, drżącymi z napięcia palcami rozpiął guziki koszuli. Gdy pozbył się góry, opadł z powrotem do poprzedniej pozycji i, rumieniąc się w odpowiedzi na igrający w kąciku ust uśmiech Yuuriego, rozpiął spodnie jednym sprawnym ruchem, zsuwając je z bioder razem z bielizną. Był twardy, co Yuuri natychmiast zauważył. Nie połowicznie jak on - Viktor był twardy, jakby Yuuri ostatnie pięć minut spędził z ustami na jego fiucie.

– Bardzo ładnie, Vitya.

Yuuri poruszał się z gracją tancerza, zbliżając się do łóżka. Jego naga skóra wydawała się jeszcze bledsza dzięki półmrokowi i poświacie ulicznych latarni. Zmierzwione przez gwałtowne pocałunki włosy opadały mu na twarz. Wyglądał jak istota z innego świata. Jego ruchy zlewały się w jedno z miękką ciemnością, gdy wsuwał się na łóżko, okrakiem siadając nad Viktorem. 

– Ręce do góry. Złap się za wezgłówek, Vitya – wyszeptał z uczuciem, siadając nad jego klatką piersiową. Miał szeroko rozłożone nogi. Materiał spodni ocierał się o nagą skórę Viktora, przyprawiając go o drżenie, jak najdelikatniejsza pieszczota.

Mężczyzna posłusznie wyciągnął ręce, pozwalając, aby Yuuri usiadł wygodniej. Główka opadła na jego dolną wargę pulsując ciepłem i Viktor był pewien, że dojdzie, zanim Yuuri w ogóle pomyśli o ujeżdżaniu go.

– Otwórz usta – usłyszał polecenie i naprawdę nie marzył w tej chwili o czymkolwiek innym. 

Yuuri uniósł biodra i pochylił się, patrząc na niego z góry, z tym samym uśmieszkiem igrającym na wargach. Viktor chciał go z nich scałować, poczuć jego usta na swoich, ale na to miał dzisiaj całą noc. Gdy w końcu dostał pozwolenie, natychmiast objął go wargami, zadowalając go językiem, lekko, obiecująco, i Yuuri jęknął, poddając się tej pieszczocie. 

Dla równowagi sam złapał wezgłówek trochę wyżej niż Viktor i, czując, jak jego kochanek stopniowo rozluźnia się i przygotowuje do posiadania go w ustach, wsunął się w niego jednym szybkim ruchem, który wycisnął łzy z oczu Viktora i wymusił na nim długi, przeciągły jęk, który Yuuri poczuł jak falę w całym swoim ciele. Niemal nic nie mogło równać się idealnym ustom Viktora obejmujących jego członek. 

– Jesteś taki piękny, Vitya, bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz – wymruczał jeszcze Yuuri, zanim wysunął się z niego i ponowił swój ruch, oddychając przy tym płytko.

Główka uderzała w tylną ścianę gardła, wsuwając się i wysuwając z jego ust, i Viktor mógł tylko posłusznie rozluźnić się i dawać się pieprzyć. Był tak twardy i tak bardzo skupiał się na tym, żeby nie dojść od tego, jak Yuuri jęczy jego imię, słodko i gorąco, mówiąc, jak kocha jego usta, że niemal zapominał o oddychaniu. 

Yuuri zatracał się w byciu w Viktorze, w jego przymkniętych w skupieniu oczach i w tym, jak jego knykcie bielały od trzymania się ramy łóżka. Pieprzył go stałym, hipnotyzującym rytmem, a Viktor drżał i pojękiwał przy każdym ruchu. Viktor uwielbiał tę pozycję. Nie miał na to innych słów, uwielbiał ją z gorącą pasją tysiąca słońc. Od początku, od pierwszego razu, kiedy Yuuri przejął inicjatywę w łóżku, Viktor wyobrażał sobie, że leży pod nim, że jego cały świat ogranicza się do jęczącego w ekstazie Yuuriego, który bez wyrzutów sumienia, bez zastanawiania się, pieprzy jego usta. 

W końcu wysunął się z ust Viktora, z mokrym, obscenicznym dźwiękiem. Viktor mimowolnie podniósł głowę, podążając za nim. 

– Chcesz, żebym doszedł w twoich ustach, Vitya? – Viktor poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Yuuri był sekundy przed dojściem, oddychając szybko i płytko, z główką mokrą od śliny tuż przed ustami Viktora. Tak blisko, żeby znowu wsunąć ją w usta... – Musisz odpowiedzieć. 

– Błagam… – wyszeptał tylko; podrażnione gardło niemal go zawiodło. Yuuri uśmiechnął się do niego i jego serce podskoczyło, jak zawsze, kiedy to robił.

Yuuri przysunął się z powrotem i Viktor przyjął go z wdzięcznością, pieszcząc językiem, przesuwając po nim ustami, robiąc wszystko to, co wiedział, że sprawia Yuuriemu najwięcej przyjemności. Zmęczona szczęka bolała nieco, odchylone do tyłu ręce zaczynały drżeć ze zmęczenia, ale nic nie było w stanie odwrócić teraz jego uwagi, bo widział, jak ciało Yuuriego napina się nad nim i nie mógł się doczekać, aż...

Yuuri doszedł; z imieniem Viktora na ustach, głośno, niemal czując łzy w oczach, ostatni raz wsuwając się głęboko między jego wargi i trwając tak, dopóki Viktor nie przełknął go całego. 

Chwilę mu zajęło, zanim wrócił do siebie, wciąż pochylony nad Viktorem, łapiąc oddech, starając się utrzymać swoje ciało w pionie. Czuł, że drżą mu nogi, gdy, patrząc z uśmiechem na zaczerwienione wargi Viktora, schodził z niego, żeby zająć bardziej wygodną dla nich obu pozycję. Dopiero wtedy dotknął delikatnie jego policzka. 

– Vitya, możesz kontynuować? Wszystko jest w porządku? 

Viktor odetchnął powoli. Czuł się lekko, nic prócz Yuuriego nie zaprzątało mu głowy. Och, to było miłe, cudowne, wspaniałe myśleć tylko o byciu rozluźnionym dla Yuuriego, o sprawianiu mu przyjemności. Pytanie trochę go ominęło i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, w jakim języku Yuuri właściwie do niego mówi. Cisza przeciągała się. Yuuri przełknął ciężko, gładząc jego policzek nerwowym ruchem kciuka. 

– Viktor. _Cwiet, pażalsta_. – powiedział stanowczo, delikatnie zmuszając Viktora do spojrzenia na siebie. Viktor zamrugał zaskoczony. Kwiaty? Skąd on teraz weźmie kwiaty…? Niby powinny były dotrzeć do pokoju, ale… Myśl zaskoczyła w jego głowie. Kolor. Oczywiście, że kolor. Zaśmiał się, opadając głową na poduszkę.

– _Zielionyj, priekrasnyj moj*_ – odpowiedział i, uch, bolało go gardło. Yuuri wyraźnie odetchnął, bo Viktor powoli wracał do niego.

– Pamiętaj, że musisz odpowiadać na głos na moje pytania, Vitya. Dobrze? Chcesz być dla mnie dobry, prawda? – Viktor niemal się obruszył. Oczywiście, że chciał, ba, był dla niego dobry! Zrobił mu loda życia, po którym sam czuł się genialnie. Jego mina sprawiła, że Yuuri zaśmiał się cicho. – Rozbierz mnie, Vitya, nie pozwól mi czekać.

Viktor z ulgą rozprostował palce i zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Jeden za drugim, dopóki Yuuri nie został w samych spadających z niego spodniach, wciąż lekko pochylony nad nim. 

– Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wsuniesz we mnie palce, Vitya… – zamruczał, przeciągając się rozkosznie, wreszcie pozbawiony koszuli. Viktor wykorzystał to, żeby zsunąć jego spodnie z bioder i Yuuri z chęcią zdjął je do końca, zostając zupełnie nagi. Czuł się zrelaksowany, zaspokojony i nie mógł doczekać się Viktora w sobie. Wyginając plecy w łuk, opadł na czworaka. Viktor za nim jęknął. – No dalej, lubrykant jest w szufladzie. Postaraj się, Vitya, w nagrodę będę cię ujeżdżał tak długo, jak będę tego chciał.

Szybko poczuł, jak łóżko za nim ugina się, gdy Viktor sięga po lubrykant. Po chwili Yuuri jęknął zaskoczony, gdy, bez żadnych wstępów, poczuł jak palce Viktora przesuwają się po jego wejściu. Cholera, myślał, że jeśli dojdzie przed ujeżdżaniem, to jego ciało nie będzie reagowało tak gwałtownie na dotyk. Zamiast tego wbił zęby w rękę, bo każde, nawet najlżejsze dotknięcie wysyłało fale przyjemności po jego ciele, która może nie miała chwilowo możliwości sprawić, że znowu będzie twardy, ale i tak ledwo trzymał się w obecnej pozycji. 

– Vitya… – szepnął praktycznie na wydechu, gdy pierwszy ciepły, śliski od lubrykantu palec wsunął się w niego bez większego oporu. Był tak zrelaksowany, że nie poczuł tego charakterystycznego, piekącego dyskomfortu. Powinni robić to w ten sposób częściej. 

Viktor zastanawiał się przelotnie, czy Yuuri byłby na niego bardzo zły, gdyby doszedł niedotykany, tylko od czucia tego, jak Yuuri zaciska się na jego palcach i jęczy jego imię. Prawdopodobnie nie, ale wciąż, bycie ujeżdżanym przez niego… 

– Więcej, Vitya, proszę, szybciej… – Yuuri wiedział, co robi, bezwstydny, głośny, napierający na jego palce. Był taki wygadany w łóżku tylko wtedy kiedy dominował. Musiał, bo Viktor musiał wiedzieć, jak było mu dobrze, gdy posłusznie robił to, co Yuuri mu kazał. Trzeci palec wsunął się w Yuuriego, odbierając mu oddech. Ruchy stały się stanowcze, Viktor otwierał go dla siebie i Yuuri słyszał, jak jego narzeczony próbuje powstrzymać jęk. Yuuri wiedział, że wygląda dobrze w tej pozycji. Wiedział, jak się pochylić, wiedział, jak kręcić biodrami, pieprząc jego palce. Wiedział, co robić, żeby Viktor oszalał tylko od tego, że _może_ go dla siebie otwierać.

– Yuuri, błagam, pozwól mi… – wyrwało się Viktorowi w sekundzie, w której zasłonił sobie dłonią usta. Rozmawiali z Yuurim o tym, że ma nie paplać niepytany, ba! Sam zaproponował tę regułę! Głównie dlatego, że była dla niego najtrudniejsza, mógł bez przerwy prosić, skomleć, opowiadać, jak go uwielbia i jaki Yuuri był dla niego dobry, i jak wspaniałe czuć go w sobie, i… Yuuri to uwielbiał, ale czasem nie był w stanie go przegadać.Tak więc, Viktor się odzywał, gdy dostał pozwolenie. Tak więc, teraz trochę spieprzył. Tak więc, Yuuri tak bardzo go ukarze. 

Yuuri również zamarł, urywając taniec na jego palcach w pół ruchu. Po chwili westchnął, odsuwając się od Viktora, aż ten wysunął się z niego. Pokryta lubrykantem dłoń opadła bezwładnie na udo Rosjanina, który z wciąż zasłoniętymi ustami szeptał po rosyjsku przeprosiny. 

– Vitya, Vitya, za każdym razem to samo… – Yuuri pokręcił głową, tłumiąc uśmiech, i zmienił pozycję, klękając przed nim. Chwycił jego dłoń i bez oporu ze strony właściciela opuścił ją. – Jak to robisz, że z minuty na minutę kocham cię bardziej, co, _Vityen’ka_? Połóż się. 

Viktor spełnił polecenie, jakby był w transie, nie odrywając wzroku od Yuuriego. Yuuri tak rzadko używał tej formy jego imienia; Viktor słyszał ją z jego ust chyba drugi raz i nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Myślał, że może Yuuri każde mu dokończyć samemu, wychodząc czy coś. Yuuri natomiast umościł się wygodnie nad jego biodrami, palcami przesuwając po jego nagiej skórze, przeciągając się, oblizując usta. Wszystko w Yuurim było jak ze snu – światło, które odbijało się w jego oczach, włosy opadające w nieładzie, delikatnie wilgotna od potu skóra i to spojrzenie; spojrzenie, które Viktor widział na początku każdego _Erosa_ , pewne siebie, uwodzące. W tym momencie jedyne, czego Viktor chciał, to przez resztę życia zasypiać i budzić się przy tym mężczyźnie. Plus orgazm. 

– Nie odrywaj ode mnie wzroku. 

To nie był problem. Viktor nigdy nie planował patrzeć na kogokolwiek innego.

Praktycznie przestał oddychać, gdy Yuuri ujął go w dłoń, przeciągnął po nim dwa razy, żeby rozprowadzić lubrykant i nieznośnie powoli zaczął opuszczać się na niego, centymetr po centymetrze, oddychając płytko. Viktor przelotnie pomyślał, że powinien był lepiej go przygotować, chociaż Yuuri nie wyglądał, jakby było mu źle. O boże, Yuuri wyglądał… wyglądał…

– Chcę słyszeć jak dochodzisz, Vitya – szepnął i Viktor poczuł, jakby Yuuri wyjął mu z ust knebel. 

Yuuri opuścił się do końca, przyzwyczajając się przez chwilę do Viktora w sobie. Nawet gdyby Viktor pieprzył go palcami przez godziny, nic nie było w stanie przygotować go na to, jak ogromny wydawał się w nim, jak rozpierał go od środka. Mógł tylko rozluźnić się i dać mu tyle przyjemności, na ile Viktor zasłużył.

Kilka razy poruszył biodrami na próbę, opuszczając się i unosząc powoli, z rękami na swoich udach. Bycie łyżwiarzem figurowym pomagało w tej pozycji – w innym wypadku mięśnie nóg definitywnie by sobie odpuściły – a była naprawdę fenomenalna, żeby patrzeć na Viktora z góry i rozkoszować się jego pełnym uwielbienia spojrzeniem i rozchylonymi ustami. I jękiem, którego Viktor nie mógł opanować. I tym, jak niemal rwał prześcieradło w dłoniach. 

Boże, chyba znowu robił się twardy. Nie przewidział, że jest w stanie, ale penis Viktora idealnie trafiał w ten jeden punkt i Yuuri odchylił głowę, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed jęczeniem, głośno, desperacko, czując, jak rozkosz rozgrzewa go na nowo.

Viktor z zachwytem patrzył na niego, rozpalony, blisko dojścia w nim... praktycznie od momentu wejścia do pokoju Viktor był _blisko_. Wszystko, każdy fragment tego obrazu, od tego, jak Yuuri zaciskał się na nim, po to, jak jęczał nieświadomie jego imię, a już szczególnie to – i Viktor nie mógł w to uwierzyć – jak stawał się ponownie twardy dla niego, pchało go do orgazmu z siłą jakiej nie był w stanie się przeciwstawić. Yuuri musiał czuć, jak Viktor drży pod nim, jak wypycha ku niemu biodra, chcąc więcej, mocniej, szybciej, i to tylko rozpalało go bardziej.

– Twoja ręka na mnie – wydyszał i Viktor natychmiast oplótł jego erekcję palcami, pieszcząc go, nieco chaotycznie, ale skutecznie, i uda Yuuriego drżały, bo to było za dużo nawet dla jego kondycji, ale nie mógł przestać, nie, zanim Viktor nie dojdzie w nim, gorący i idealny, i…

Ciało pod nim spieło się, palce mocniej zacisnęły się na jego członku i ten uchwyt zabolałby, gdyby nie był absolutnie idealny, bo Viktor dochodził w nim, imię Yuuriego przechodziło w czysty jęk rozkoszy na jego języku i Yuuri nie miał pojęcia, jak i czy kiedykolwiek z niego zejdzie. Viktor praktycznie stracił przytomność pod nim i Yuuri naprawdę chciał go teraz pocałować, powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale nie mógł, nie dał rady się ruszyć, bo dłoń Viktora wciąż przesuwała się po nim, po całej jego długości i Yuuri był pewien, że nie jest w stanie dojść i że zostanie w tej pozycji do końca życia, który definitywnie miał nadejść za chwilę.

A potem poczuł, jakby supernowa wybuchła w nim i, nie miał pojęcia jak, ale doszedł, zdzierając sobie gardło w krzyku. Chyba tylko cudem nie zemdlał, utrzymywany w przytomności tym, żeby zejść z Viktora i owinąć się wokół niego.

– _Vitya, ljubow maja**_ , wszystko dobrze? Jak się czujesz? Potrzebujesz czegoś? – mamrotał w jego włosy zachrypniętym głosem, gładząc jego nagie ramię. Powoli, bardzo powoli zaczynał wracać do siebie. Viktor wtulił się w niego, kompletnie opadnięty z sił. 

– To... To była najlepsza randka w moim życiu – wymruczał w jego skórę Viktor. Yuuri, nieważne, że praktycznie nieprzytomny, mimowolnie uśmiechnął się jak idiota, po czym zaczął chichotać, chowając twarz w poduszkę obok twarzy Viktora. Viktor uniósł brwi, patrząc na jego zachowanie. – No co?

– Tak strasznie denerwowałem się tą randką, nie masz nawet pojęcia – wykrztusił Yuuri. Głos wciąż trochę go zawodził. – Zaprosiłem cię, zanim porządnie cokolwiek zaplanowałem, wiesz? Nie miałem nawet rezerwacji w restauracji! Całą galę stresowałem się, jak to właściwie ogarnąć. Stresowałem… Byłem przerażony! – powiedział, parskając na nowo śmiechem. – Byłem pewien, że zabłądzimy w Barcelonie, a ty zostawisz mnie tam, żebym umarł z zimna, tak bardzo nie wiedziałem, jak to wyjdzie.

Yuuri, wciąż śmiejąc się z ulgą, spojrzał na Viktora i uśmiech od razu zamarł mu na ustach. Po słodkim, uległym, rozleniwionym po orgazmie Rosjaninie nie było śladu. To był Viktor, który bez wahania przykułby go do łóżka, gdyby Yuuri źle zachowywał się w sypialni.

– Yuuri Katsuki, czy ty właśnie mówisz mi, że twoje wytrącenie z równowagi przez ten cały czas po finale Grand Prix wynikało z tego, że _bałeś się_ iść ze swoim narzeczonym na randkę? – Yuuri, chociaż ledwo czuł swoje ciało, stopniowo zaczął wycofywać się z łóżka. – Z twoim narzeczonym, który byłby zachwycony, gdybyś zabrał go na tapas do którejkolwiek knajpy? Z którym mieszkasz od roku? Który fantazjuje o jedzeniu z tobą katsudonu w piżamach? 

– Ch-chciałem, żeby to była prawdziwa randka! – bronił się Yuuri słabo. Łóżko powoli zaczęło się za nim kończyć. 

– _Prawdziwa_ randka? – Na tym etapie Viktor miał już nerwowy tik w powiece. – Co ja mam zrobić, Yuuri Katsuki, żebyś zdał sobie sprawę, że dla twojego cholernego narzeczonego każda minuta z tobą to “prawdziwa randka”, co? – Nagły błysk zrozumienia w oczach Viktora przeraził Yuuriego bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. – Yuuri, daj mi swoją obrączkę.

Nie. _Nie, nie, to nie tak miało wyglądać._ Yuuri poczuł jak pęka mu serce. Na pół, potem na kawałki, mniejsze i mniejsze, a potem obraca się w proch. Wszystkie leniwe, postorgazmiczne myśli w jego głowie zmieniły się w falę paniki. Drżącą ręką ściągnął obrączkę ze swojego palca i podał ją Viktorowi, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Miał zacząć krzyczeć? Płakać? _Jak miał to zatrzymać?_ Niewidzącymi oczami patrzył, jak Viktor ściąga swoją, i Yuuri poczuł się zepsuty.

Niemal nie poczuł dotyku Viktora na swojej dłoni. Ciężar obrączki, którą w niej zamknął, łamał go na pół. Czemu Viktor się rumienił? Czemu patrzył na niego w ten sposób?

– Yuuri, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. – I Yuuri słuchał, jak zaczarowany, a z każdym kolejnym słowem jego oczy otwierały się w szoku bardziej i bardziej. Łzy zaczęły kapać na pościel. – Chcę, żebyś znowu założył mi tę obrączkę na naszym ślubie. Chcę przestać nazywać się narzeczonym. Chcę zobaczyć, jak uśmiechasz się w ten słodki, cudowny sposób, gdy będę mówić światu, że chcę spędzić z tobą życie, Yuuri. Nie wiem, jak to zrobię, ale jeśli nie poślubię cię do końca przyszłego tygodnia, to nie nazywam się Nikiforov.

Yuuri przemyślał swoje życie po tym, jak niemal zemdlał drugi raz w przeciągu trzech minut. Nie zasłużył na zawał w tak młodym wieku, ale z Viktorem najwyraźniej wszystko dało się zrobić. Odetchnął głęboko, żeby jego zdarty głos nie załamał się w połowie.

– Mam ochotę skręcić ci kark – powiedział szczerze, ściskając mocniej obrączkę. Viktor uśmiechał się przepraszająco, zanim Yuuri chyba tylko dzięki sile woli nie powalił go na łóżko, zwisając nad nim z miną człowieka wypróbowanego przez życie. 

– Yuuri, hej, nie chciałem cię aż tak wystraszyć, chyba nie pomyślałeś, że…! – Viktor zaczął się kajać, ale Yuuri przerwał mu, kontynuując:

– Zrobię to szczególnie, jeśli do końca przyszłego tygodnia nie będę nazywać się Nikiforov.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> \- Kolor, proszę.  
> \- Zielony, mój piękny.
> 
> **  
> Miłości moja


End file.
